My Man And Teens?
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: Sequel to My Baby And Man? Read as Kurt and Puck try to raise 2 15 teen year olds, what will happen to the Puckerman family when drama gets in the way. Relationships will be tested and some will ultimately be destroyed Purt FanFic good luck Puck lol
1. Chapter 1: Our Perfect Wedding

Title: My Man And Teens?!

Summary: Sequel to My Baby And Man? Read as Kurt and Puck try to raise 2 15 teen year olds, what will happen to the Puckerman family when drama gets in the way. Relationships will be tested and some will ultimately be destroyed Purt Fanfic :)

Rating: M cuz I always do that...

Pairing: Ryder/Jake Marley/Unknown Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kitty would be a main character, Rachel wouldn't be so so annoying (no offense love you girl㈍9) Quinn Brittany nd Puck would be back and Puck and Kurt would kiss a lot a lot like a lot and so would Brittany and Santana :D

A/N: So this is the sequel to My Man And Baby? I wouldn't say you have to read it to understand this story but it never hurt to read it is good lol :) ps something bad is gonna happen chapter 3 or 4

Present

"Do you Noah Puckerman take Kurt Hummel to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The ceremony guy asks smiling at Puck as Puck grins at Kurt. "I do." Puck says loudly and pushing the ring on to Kurt's finger as Kurt smiles at him admiring Puck's expensive and kind of flamboyant suit that had sparkles that Puck promised to wear if they could do the ceremony at Lima Park. Puck stares into Kurt's eyes smiling at the boy in a white suit and white top hat with feathers on it smiling back at him also staring into his eyes.

Flashback 2 years ago

"Do you trust me?" Puck asks smiling at Kurt standing in front of him. "Sure?" Kurt asks confused looking at Puck with a soft smile. "Good." Puck says leaning towards Kurt's face as he also leans in crashing their lips together softly as Puck kisses him back with more force deepening the kiss adding more passion.

Present

"Do you Kurt Hummel take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asks now smiling at Kurt. "I do." Kurt says as he pushes the ring on to Pucks finger smiling at him. "You may now kiss the groom." He says as Puck pulls Kurt into a deep passionate kiss as Kurt sees every kiss he'd ever share with Puck over the last 4 years.

Flashback 5 Years Ago

"Puck can I ask you something?" Kurt says softly as they walk towards the hospital door. "Sure princess." Puck says holding the door for Kurt. "Why are you here? Why did you agree to come?" Kurt asks as they walk to the elevator. "I don't know… I… Why?" Puck mumbles as Kurt clicks the 4th floor.

''Cause I think I still have feelings for you." Kurt mumbles putting his hands in his pocket. Kurt turns around looking at Puck who leans down kissing him sweetly on the lips wrapping his arms around Kurt's lower back. Kurt stands there a minute before kissing him back wrapping his arms around Puck's neck as the elevator comes to a stop and they continue kissing until they pull away smiling at each other holding hands walking into the waiting room.

Present

Puck swirls Kurt around on the dance floor to their first song holding him close in his arms now. "This is perfect." Kurt whisper resting his head on Puck's shoulder smiling. "It's everything I've ever wanted with you." Puck whispers back as Kurt laughs softly.

I have loved you a thousand years  
And I will love you a thousand more

"I've never been happier." Puck whispers to Kurt spinning him around again. "Me either well beside the day our kids were born." Kurt says with a soft chuckle as Puck pulls away kissing him on the lips softly as Kurt kisses him back sucking on Puck upper lip.

Flashback 5 Years Ago

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asks looking at Puck confused. "You remember when we shared our first kiss it was in here."  
"I wouldn't call that a kiss it was more of a I don't know." Kurt says with a soft laugh. "Well there's a reason I brought you here."  
"Oh why is that?" Kurt asks smiling lightly at Puck. Puck takes a deep breathe sliding off the chair kneeling on the floor. "Oh my gaga... What are you doing? Get up." Kurt says blushing.  
"Kurt, I love you and I want to be with you, I think of you when I go to sleep and I think of you when I get up, if I could I would spend the rest of my days with you in my arms watching Say Yes To The Dress." Puck starts making Kurt laugh lightly.

"I just I just want you to be mine forever and I love you more than anything." Puck says now pulling out the ring as Kurt's eyes widen looking at the small black box. "Will you marry me?" Puck says softly revealing the ring. Kurt swallows the lump in his throat not saying anything just looking at Kurt. "Kurt say something, anything." Puck says after a long silence. "My water broke." Kurt says looking at Puck. "What?" Puck says standing up looking at Kurt.  
"My water broke we need to get to Dr. July." Kurt says with his eyes wide open holding his stomach.

"Okay yeah let's go." Puck says about to put the ring in his pocket. "Wait." Kurt says grabbing Puck's hand and the box. "Yes." Kurt says still holding his hand. "Really?"  
"Yeah." Kurt says as Puck slides the ring onto his ring finger.  
"I love you." Kurt says pulling Puck into a passionate kiss as Puck kissing him back.  
"I love you too." Puck says as Kurt pulls away in pain.  
"Oh god, we have to go now." Kurt says with a soft laugh.

Present

"Daddy!" Marley yells running up to Kurt as Kurt scoops her into his arms smiling at her sweetly. "What's up sweetheart?" Kurt asks smiling at her more. "I love this dress." Marley says wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck as Kurt hugs her tightly back, looking at her strapped purple dress with silver accents and silver short heeled high heels. "Look who I found!" Puck says walking over to Kurt and Marley smiling at them Jake in his arms. "Daddy!" Marley says jumping into Puck's arm as Jake jumps into Kurt's arms. "You having fun buddy?" Kurt asks softly looking down at Jake who rests his head on Kurt's chest yawning. "I'm tired." Jake says quietly. "It's okay, Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are gonna take you home with them in a little bit." Kurt says resting a hand on the back of Jake's head.

"I want to go home with you though!" Jake says clinging to Kurt tightly. "We'll be home before you know it." Kurt says holding him tightly as Puck walks over pulling both Kurt and Jake into his arms. "I love you." Puck says smiling at Kurt. "I love you too." Kurt says kissing Puck on the lips. "Ewww! Daddy!" Jake and Marley yell covering their eyes as Kurt and Puck laugh kissing each other still.

Flashback Senior Year

"I like boys, I'm gay, and I like you." Puck says softly. Kurt leans forward and kisses him. Puck kisses him back smiling.

"Wait Puck I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to be left more broken in the end then I am right now." Kurt says running away crying. "Wait what if I prove this is real?" Puck asks as Kurt stops in the doorway.

"It'll take a lot more than fake singing practices Puck." Kurt says walking away wiping the tears from his eyes.

Present

"Hey Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Lauren, Santana, Rachel, thank you so much for coming and being my bridesmaids, I hope you like the dress cause that's my gift to you." Kurt says smiling at the girls in strapless purple dresses that stopped right under their knees, and a silver bow at the top of the dress.

"No thank you Kurt, I had the time of my life!" Brittany says pulling Kurt into a hug. "Thanks Brit." Kurt says walking over to Santana hugging her. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Santana says hugging him back. "Thanks." Kurt says smiling at her happily. "I'm so jealous Kurt! Ugh I'm so happy for you I love you so much!" Quinn says throwing her arms around Kurt's neck holding him closely. "I love you Hun!" Kurt say holding her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry." Tina says wiping tears from her eyes smiling at Kurt as he pulls her tightly into his arms. "It's okay darling." Kurt says smiling at her brightly. "Congrats! We so happy for you guys!" Tina says smiling at him. "Thanks for the invite! I'm so happy to be here!" Lauren says pulling Kurt into a TIGHT hug. "No thank you! I'm so happy you could make it!" Kurt says hugging her back. "I'm so happy for you Kurt, I'm a little disappointed I wasn't you maid of honor but Mercedes was beautiful!" Rachel says hugging tightly. "I love Rachel Berry." Kurt says hugging her back as she pulls away and he walks over to Mercedes.

"Oh Kurt this was amazing! I'm so happy for you white boy, and I'm so happy it's Puck." Mercedes says pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks hun! I'm so glad you came and said yes to be my maid of honor." Kurt says hugging her just as tightly back. "I love Kurt." Mercedes says a as she pulls away. "You know I love you too!" Kurt says smiling at her pulling her back into a quick hug.

"Hey guys thanks for being here! Joe, Rory, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Sam." Puck says hugging Joe tightly. "No problem." Joe says smiling at him accepting the flask Puck held out to him that Kurt designed for each other them. "Rory my man! I'm so happy you came back from Ireland." Puck says hugging Rory. "Thanks for inviting me! I missed you guys!" Rory says smiling at him hugging him back. "I had a lot of fun I'm so happy for you guys." Blaine says hugging Puck. "I'm glad you fun." Puck says awkwardly as he walked over to Mike. "Thanks for coming and dancing." Puck says smiling at Mike hugging him. "No thank you for showing me I still had it in me." Mike says hugging him back. "Sam my man." Puck says hugging Sam holding him tightly. "I always knew you two would be together forever!" Sam says hugging him tightly back. "Thanks for the invite I'm meet some hot chicks." Artie says smiling at Puck who bent over hugging him. "Have tonight." Puck says walking away to Finn.  
"This wedding was awesome dude!" Finn says smiling at Puck. "You said it." Puck says hugging Finn tightly. "Congrats treat him well." Finn says smiling at Puck. "I will bro." Puck says smiling back.

"I love you guys and I'm so happy for you." Mike says on stage making a toast. "You guys are awesome and I always knew you two would make it out together!" Lauren says. "You guys are meant for each other and I am so honored that you allowed me to be her for you guys." Sam says smiling. "Purt for the wind y'all." Artie says smiling as the crowd laughs. "Kurt you are an amazing friend and I'm not surprised that Puck asks you to marry him." Tina says smiling. "Remember when you were a unicorn?" Brittany asks as Kurt's face takes a red blush color. "I was so happy when I heard you two were getting hitched!" Blaine says smiling at the crowd. "I knew gay face was going to marry Puckzilla you always stared at him when we "dated" I'm so happy for you guys. Santana says smiling as Kurt and Puck laugh lightly. "God Kurt, you're a Puckerman! A Puckerman now, that's so am axing and awesome." Rachel says sweetly. "Puck your my best friend and you're the only person I knew was right for my brother. Your all kinds of awesome and sweet and fun and I guess hot to Kurt." Finn says smiling at Puck raising his glass. "White boy you married McKinley's bad boy! I Always rooted for you two even when you dated Blaine or Sam or any other guy because you to are meant for each other." Mercedes says raising her cup to Kurt. "Either way I love you both and I'm so happy for you guys!" Mercedes and Finn says together smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: My Kids

Kids:

Brittany and Quinn Fabray, kids Ryder and Skye ,15,  
Santana and Dani Lopez, Larissa 15,  
Rachel and Jesse James, Julia and Ethan, 15,  
Puck and Kurt Puckerman, Marley and Jake 15,  
Finn Hudson Toby and Tyler 15  
Sam and Mercedes Evans, Destiny 15  
Mike and Tina Chang, Jason and Luke 15 and 17  
Blaine and Wes Anderson, Blake and Jack 16,  
Jacob Ben Israeli and girl found on internet, John Bob Israeli 15  
Sugar and Artie Abrams, Cinnamon and Kevin, 15

Chapter 2: My Kids

"How was work?" Kurt asks looking up at his husband walking into their house smiling at him. "It was okay, I'm just tired." Puck says dropping onto the couch next Kurt kissing his cheek. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie." Kurt says leaning against Puck's body.

"How was dress making, and doing the clothing for Rachel's play?" Puck asks stroking Kurt's hair. "It was a lot of fun. Except for Rachel's complaining because I did this wrong or that I don't know." Kurt says looking at Puck. "That's goodish babe." Puck says softly still running his hands through Kurt's hair. "How are the kids?" Puck asks leaning down kissing Kurt's forehead. "Their good, Although Ryder was acting weird when I was talking to him." "Ryder's not our son though." "I know I was just saying." Kurt says smiling at Puck. "I'm sure he's fine." Puck says pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"Wait what since when!?" Marley practically yells at her brother laying on her bed. "Shut up!." Jake yells folding his arms. "Sorry." Marley whispers sitting next to him. "I don't know a monthsish." Jake says looking at her with a smile on his face. "You should have told me then, when are you coming out?" Marley asks smiling at Jake shaking his arm. "I'm not, it's staying a secret between us." Jake says quietly. "What why?" "You know why." Jake says walking out of his sisters room annoyed.

"Jake, come here!" Puck says looking at his son walking down the hall. "Yeah what's up dad?" Jake asks slumping onto the couch next to Puck. "How was school?" "Fine." "What's wrong with Ryder?" "What? Ryder something wrong? Did he say something?" Jake asks looking at Puck who raised his eyebrow looking at his son confused. "Anything you want to tell me?" Puck asks with his eyebrow still up. "No he's just having I don't know girl problems." Jake says swallowing the lump in his throat. "Sure." Puck says softly as Marley walks into the living room sitting on the other side of Puck. "What do you want to watch?" "Marley darling can you help me for a minute." Kurt yells from the kitchen as the smell of chicken fills the house.

"I'll help." Jake says walking into the kitchen leaving Marley and Puck alone so he didn't have to talk about Ryder anymore. Rest the day goes by smoothly, Jake avoids his family like usual, Marley and Kurt celebrity gossiping and Kurt's friends kids gossip, while Puck laid on the couch watching sports and taking business calls every once in a while.

"Something's up with Jake." Puck says laying on his bed with Kurt sitting on top of him rubbing his back getting all the soreness and kinks out. "What do you mean?" Kurt asks pushing harder on Puck's sore spots. "He got all weird when I asked about Ryder." Puck says letting out a soft moan. "Higher babe." Puck says in pure bliss and happiness. "Do you think..?" Kurt asks with his head cocked to the side. "No he's dating Rachel's daughter Julia still right?" Puck asks confused with his lips pressed together. "I don't know, I just think maybe he likes Quinn's son Ryder do you see the way they look at each other?" Kurt asks running his hands down Puck's back making him shiver. "Yes, but who knows." "What about Marley?" "She's not allowed to date." Puck says as Kurt laughs leaning down kissing Puck's shoulder smiling. "She's got to grow up sometime. What about Tina's son um Jason?" Kurt asks smiling to himself. "No she's not allowed to get married or have sex till she's 50." "Your one to talk, you've been having sex since you knew what a penis was." Kurt says laughing as Puck pushes him off him climbing on top of Kurt. "Yeah but I was only waiting for you." Puck says kissing Kurt's neck. "Hmm is that so?" Kurt asks running his down Puck's back before giggling as Puck kisses him.

"Hey what's up?" Ryder asks running up to Jake in the hallway. "Nothing much just thinking about you." Jake says quietly while smiling at Ryder. "Hmm I was doing the same, so listen can we talk after glee club just you me alone?" Ryder asks softly while looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah um sure." Jake says smiling at him as they continue down the hall.

Skye, Marley, Kitty, Cinnamon, Julia, Destiny, and Larissa walk down the hall they were McKinley "it" girls, although people thought they we're losers no one said they weren't McKinley's hottest girls, everyone but Marley, Larissa, and Destiny were cheerleaders. "Your brother is so yummy." Julia says smiling at Marley. "Excuse me?" Marley says a little shocked as rest the girls laugh. Marley and Larissa walk off on their own because they have art together.

"What's bugging you?" Larissa asks looking at Marley concerned. "My brother told me something yesterday I can't tell anyone else." Marley says looking at Larissa with a help me eyes. "Tell me, you know I won't say anything we tell each other everything." Larissa says wrapping her arm around Marley's shoulder clinging to her. "I know it's just.. JAKE'S GAY!" Marley whispers into Larissa ear as Larissa smiles brightly. "Like you and me?" Larissa asks smiling at Marley who pulls the black haired girl into a quick kiss seeing how the hall was empty. "Just like us." Marley says smiling as they run off to class.

"What's up babe?" Jake says laying on the stage in the auditorium next to Ryder looking at the stars the glee club used in their performance. "We have to talk about us." Ryder says quietly sliding his hand into Jake's as Jake gives it a tight squeeze. "What about us?" "I like you Jake, but I'm tired of being your secret, do you even want to be with me?" "Ryder I want to be with you so badly but I can't and you know that." Jake says sitting up turning to face his boyfriend.  
"Why?" Ryder asks annoyed crossing his arms staring at Jake annoyed. "Because look Ryder I like being with you." "Well I want to walk hand and hand with you down the hall give you cute notes kiss you and be with you in public." "I want that to Ry but I can't." "I'm done being your secret call me why your done in the closet." Ryder yells standing up and starting to storm out. "Wait Ry." Jake yells as Ryder runs off with tears streaming down his face and loud sobs.

"So dad, can I talk to you?" Jake asks sitting on Kurt's bed in front of him. "Yeah what's up darling?" Kurt asks turning away from his computer smiling at his son. "I just- have you dated anyone in the closet?" Jake asks hoping his dad won't ask questions. "Once, I dated in some guy in the closet." "Did you not like being his "secret."" Jake asks looking away from his dad. "Yeah I did, that's why we broke up." Kurt says staring at his son. "Soooo.. Anything else you want to tell me?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, that's all thanks." Jake says jumping off the bed walking away. "Sure Jake when ever your ready well have this talk." Kurt says to himself turning back to the Vogue catalog.

"Marley?" Kurt asks knocking on her door while standing in the door way. "Yeah dad?" Marley asks closing her history book looking up at him smiling. "Can I trust you to watch the house next Saturday while me and your dad go to the high school reunion and then me and your father are gonna stay at Lima's best hotel." Kurt asks smiling at Marley knowing she'll say yes. "Of course dad." "Thanks sweetie." Kurt says smilin at her walking away.

Message 1:  
To: Skye, Marley, Kitty, Cinnamon, Julia, Destiny, and Larissa  
Hey my dads not gonna be home Saturday, girls night you in?

Skye: Totes :) we'll be there  
Kitty: what do you say we invite the guys? And have a party?  
Marley: I don't know you guys.  
Skye: come on don't be a stick in the mud.  
Marley: alright fine :)  
Julia: Awesome :)  
Larissa; Are you sure this is a good idea Marley?  
Cinnamon: don't be like that Larissa, what's the worse that could happen we have fun?  
Marley: it'll be okay :)  
Larissa: Alright ttyl

"I have a bad feeling about this babe." Larissa says over the phone with Marley. "Don't worry it'll be fine." "Don't say I didn't warn you." "Okay." "I got to go moms calling, love you." "Love you too bye." Marley says hanging up the phone falling back onto her bed with a huff. I'm doubting this too.

Kurt stands outside Jake's door listening to the sound of him sobbing pending on if he should go in or not, it's my baby I should make sure he's okay, your totally invading his privacy if you do that.

"Jake are you okay?" Kurt asks knocking on the door softly. Kurt stands there not hearing anything when the door flings opens and Jake walks into Kurt's arms crying. Kurt's a little shocked at first before he puts his arms around his crying son holding him tightly, as Jake just bailed his eyes out with his head on his dad's chest. "Shhh, it's okay." Kurt says holding him tighter running a hand through his hair. "Everything's going to be okay baby." Kurt whispers to his son just holding him.

Dinner was pretty awkward everyone sat at the table poking at their food looking around at each other. "So um how was school?" Kurt asks trying to ease the tension in the room. "Fine." Marley says smiling at her dad softly as Jake just sat there. "Okay, well um okay." Kurt says standing up and putting his plate on the counter. "So enjoy." Kurt says walking away to his room pulling out his phone.  
RING RIN-  
"This is Doctor Cassandra July, how can I help you?" Cassandra says as Kurt takes a deep breathe. "Hey Cassandra, I've been having stomach pains, and I was wondering if you would be available to see if I was pregnant or just having pain?" Kurt says filled with nervousness and joy for another child. "Of course how about Monday at 12:30?" Cassandra asks in a concerned voice. "Yeah thank you, good night." Kurt says leaning against his bedroom door breathing in and out.


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Night In

Chapter 3: Girls Night In

"Are we sure leaving Marley and Jake home alone for a whole night is a good idea?" Puck asks laying next to Kurt on the bed with his glasses on reading a book while Kurt was watching T.V. "I can't take you seriously in those Puck." Kurt says laughing as Puck punches his arm playfully. "I take you seriously in your glasses." "I don't wear glass boo." Kurt says kissing Puck's nose smiling at him. "But seriously are we sure this is a good idea?" Puck asks staring at Kurt smiling. "Of course, we trusted them before we can do it again, besides don't you want to be alone... with me... naked?" Kurt biting his lower lip looking at Puck seductively. "On second thought we should go." Puck says smiling at Kurt kissing him on the lips softly. As Kurt laughs in their kisses kissing him back.

"Jake are you going to school today?" Kurt asks standing in his doorway looking around at his messy room with tissues and garbage all over. "No." Jake replies covered in blankets in a weak voice. "Okay, just lay in bed, I don't know what's wrong but if you need to talk call me. But you have to go to school Monday." Kurt says leaning against the door frame as Jake presses play on the notebook for the 50th time this week. "The notebook won't mend a broke heart buddy. Believe me I tried. Ask your father or your uncle." Kurt says smiling at Jake before closing Jake's door and walking into the living room to get ready for work.

"I'm ready for girls night in tomorrow." Kitty says grinning at Marley. "When are the boys coming?" Julia asks smiling at Kitty who returns the smile. "Um they'll be there 30 mins after the girls." Marley says smiling at them unsurely. "I still think this is a bad idea." Larissa says crossing her arms walking with the group. "Marley can I speak with you in private please?" Kitty asks grabbing Marley's arm as the walk a good way behind the group.

"Me and the girls talked, we love Larissa but she's just going to complain I want you to uninvited her tell we canceled." Kitty says with a bitch smirk on her face. "You want me to lie to her?" Marley asks looking at Kitty shocked. "Yes, she'll never know I promise." Kitty says smiling at Marley before running back up with the group. "What was that about? You okay?" Larissa says walking up to Marley.

"Yeah, just wanted to ask for Spanish answers." Marley lies, "I got to go I left my wallet in my gym locker talk to you later babe." Marley says smiling at Larissa before running away leaving Larissa more confused by her girlfriend then ever.

"Jake what do you think?" Marley asks sitting on his bed explain all of today to him. "Marley I just want to cry and watch The Notebook, but what do you think? Will she complain?" Jake asks looking at his sister with his head cocked to the side. "Yes, but she's likes doing the right thing." "Lie to her Mar, you want to have fun don't you?" "Okay thanks Jake." Marley says with a huff and a deep sigh before walking out of Jake's room, "Take a shower tomorrow, your starting to smile." Marley yells as Jake presses his lips together then moves his face to his armpit taking a wiff and gagging afterwards. "I need a shower." Jake mutters to himself turning back to the notebook.

To: Larissa

Hey babe, I canceled the party you were right I'm just going to spend it with Jake.  
Larissa: Aww okay, do you wanna grab Chinese tomorrow and have a movie date? My treat :)  
Marley: sound amazos but Jake's really upset with the whole Ryder thing so I'm gonna stay with him.  
Larissa: Oh okay, well have fun sweetie. I'll text you tomorrow, love you.  
Marley: Love you too babe :)

Marley texts Kitty the news and say she has to go turning off her phone looking at the ceiling feeling guilty and awful and sad, the party will be fun I'll invite her to the next one everything's okay Marley thinks trying to justify her actions.

"Alright, were leaving you guys, have fun and be careful." Kurt says with a suitcase and Clinging to Puck's arm smiling at his kids. "Alright bye dad." Marley says smiling at them as Kurt hugs her then Jake. "Bye dad." Marley yells as Kurt and Puck walk out the door leaving Jake and Marley standing in the living room.

"3 chicken red chicken, 2 strawberry shrimp, 7 pork egg rolls, and 3 chicken fried rice." The worker says handing Larissa the box. "Thank you have a nice day." Larissa says taking the bags and walking to her car driving over to Marley's with Hunger Games, The Notebook, and The Titanic with her to help Jake feel better. Larissa rings the door bell smiling with the food and movies in her hands.

Ring. The doorbell who's early? Marley thinks to herself walking to the door opening it. And seeing LARISSA! "Larissa what are you doing here?" Marley asks confused and worried. "I brought Chinese and movies to help Jake feel better." Larissa says kissing Marley's cheek. "You can't be here!" Marley practically yells at Larissa as Larissa stares at her confused. "What why?" Larissa asks with her eyebrow raised when the doorbell rings again and the girls walk in seeing Larissa confused and shocked and feeling bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I'd be crashing the party, um here I got yours and Jake's favorites um I'll go have fun you guys." Larissa says pushing past the girls with tears running down her face. "Larissa wait I'm sorry!" Marley yells running after her as rest the girls stand there with their mouths open.

"Oh my god. That was awful." Cinnamon says crossing her arms looking at the floor. "Really awful." Julia says looking around. "Girls it's okay, well have fun with out her and apologize Monday, it'll have blown over by then." Kitty says with a smirk opening the Chinese food bag that Marley gave her running after Larissa. "Okay Kitty." Destiny says hesitantly.

"Larissa I'm so sorry." Marley yells standing next to Larissa's car. "I don't care Marley, I got to go." Larissa says swallowing down her sob climbing into the car turning it on as Marley stands there watching her drive off crying like crazy. "Larissa!" Marley yells wiping the tears from her own eyes. "I'm sorry." Marley says quietly sobbing quietly, After a couple minutes Marley pulls herself together walking inside looking at the girls eating the Chinese food. Marley sits on the couch next to Kitty grabbing an egg roll smiling at rest the girls eating the egg roll.

"Wow, this is wow." Kurt says walking to the gym with Puck on his side looking around at the beautifully decorated gym with white and glitter,  
"High school reunion in the clouds." Puck asks looking at the banner. "I think it's cute." Kurt says kissing Puck's cheek. "You too are still together?" Sam asks walking into up to Puck and Kurt smiling. "Yeah we do have two kids Sam." Kurt says smiling at him accepting his hug. "This is gonna be fun." Sam says walking away to go get something to drink. "Did you hear that this is going to be fun." Kurt says laughing with Puck as they walk around talking to other friends from before.

"Truth or Dare bitches!" Kitty yells smiling at the group looking around at everyone planning to expose their secrets. "I'm down." Jason yells smiling, as every one else cheers and agrees. "Marley, truth or dare?" Kitty asks smirking at her. "Dare." Marley says knowing better than to say truth. "Hmm, I dare you too.. Kiss Jason." Kitty says smirking to herself as Jason smiles at Marley. "What the hell!" Marley yells face attacking Jason with her lips as everyone laughs clapping as they make out. "Jake truth or dare?" Kitty says smirking at her as Jake glares at her.

"Dare." Jake says crossing his arms. "I dare you and Ryder to have 7 minutes in heaven in that closet." Kitty says pointing to the closest closet to them. "Fine." Jake says grabbing Ryder's arm and pulling him to the closet. "I must protest." Ryder says stopping Jake before he pushes him in the closet. "You don't get to you sat down and agreed to play, hit the closet bitch." Kitty says smirking at them chugging the drink in her hand. "Fine." Ryder says pushing Jake into the closet slamming the door close behind them, pressing his lips against Jake pushing him against the walk wrapping his arms around Jake's neck slowly pushing his tongue into Jake's mouth as Jake lets out a soft moan when Ryder bites his upper lip roughly drawing blood, kissing him more passionately.

"Okay then." Kitty says listening to the moans and kissing noises coming from the closet. "Who next?" Kitty asks tilting her head to the side with a bitch smirk on her face. "Julia, truth or dare?" Marley asks crossing her arms chugging the last of her drink. "Truth." Julia says crossing her arms smirking. "Is it true that you lost your V-card to Jason last year?" Marley says glaring at her as Julia's mouth falls open shocked. "Yeah." Julia says swallowing deeply crossing her arms. "Ahhh!" Some of the girls and guys yell laughing as they hear a loud moan coming out of the closet then Ryder opening the foot door slamming it behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Marley asks as Jake walks out of the closet with his eyebrow raised. "I don't know." Jake says softly sitting back down joining the game as it continued revealing more and more secrets, Kitty running around the block naked, Jason stripping for everyone, Jake giving Ethan a lap dance, Marley and Julia making out.

"You having babe?" Kurt asks taking off his shirt in the hotel room smirking at Puck. "Now I am." Puck says grinning at Kurt as Kurt slowly drops his pants climbing onto the bed crawling up to Puck smirking at him. "Hmm, this is a lot more fun then being home with the kids tonight." Puck says pulling Kurt into a sweet and passionate kiss running his hands down Kurt back and chest. "Let's have some fun." Kurt says pulling Puck on top of him as Puck starts sucking Kurt's neck as Kurt giggles letting out a soft moan.

"Aww my head." Marley groans waking up on the middle of the floor in the living room half naked. "Guys! Guys! Get up! It's 10:30 my dads will be home soon." Marley yells after looking at the clock pushing Kitty and one of the guys on the couch. "Shut up and go to bed." Kitty says groggily, while leaning more  
Into the guy she was laying with. "No we have to get up! My dads-" Marley says as the front door opens and Puck and Kurt walk through the door with their mouths wide open.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Problems

Title: My Man And Teens?!

Summary: Sequel to My Baby And Man? Read as Kurt and Puck try to raise 2 15 teen year olds, what will happen to the Puckerman family when drama gets in the way. Relationships will be tested and some will ultimately be destroyed Purt Fanfic :)

Rating: M cuz I always do that...

Pairing: Ryder/Jake Marley/Larissa (Marley/Kitty Friendship) Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kitty would be a main character, Rachel wouldn't be so so annoying (no offense love you girl㈍9) Quinn Brittany nd Puck would be back and Puck and Kurt would kiss a lot a lot like a lot and so would Brittany and Santana :D

A/N: So this is the sequel to My Man And Baby? I wouldn't say you have to read it to understand this story but it never hurt to read it is good lol :) ps something bad is gonna happen this chapter but you won't know the cause until the next chapter ;) sorry it's so short :/ next chapt will be long

Chapter 4: Unexpected Problems

Kurt, Marley, Jake, and Puck clean up from the party after Puck single handily threw everyone out, and almost threw his own kids out. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Kurt setting garbage bag on the floor looking at his kids, who were stumbled with an answer. "Ryder broke up with me and I was tired of being alone, so I invited everyone, Marley didn't know and then I kind of made her go along." Jake says glaring at his sister mentally telling her to go with it, "Ryder? Are you okay? And is this true Marley?" Kurt says trying to be mad at Jake but couldn't find it in his heart. "Yeah, I'm sorry dad." Marley says feeling twice as guilty as before.

"Just clean up, well your dad and I talk." Kurt says grabbing his husbands hand and pulling him into their room, leaving Marley and Jake alone. "Thanks Jake." Marley says clearing off the table trying not to look at Jake. "It's fine, I already spend almost every minute in there until I hash things out with Ryder." Jake says cleaning up the Chinese food, "If you don't mind me asking why did Larissa come with food and movies?" Jake asks now looking at Marley with an eyebrow raised.

"She was worried about you, and she wanted a date with me and I told her we were spending last night... Alone... With you." Marley says pressing her lips together when they hear Kurt and Puck yelling on the top of their lungs at each other, "Puck it was mistake it happens!" "They got drunk well we were out!" "You got drunk all the time their age!" "This isn't about me it's about our kids!" "Don't you think that's a little naïve!" "No I don't!" "Your such a hypocrite!" Marley and Jake look at each other as Kurt walks out slamming his bedroom door walking to the living room looking at his kids a little embarrassed. "Your father is thinking it through." Kurt says walking into the kitchen clutching his stomach.

"Dad are you okay?" Marley asks walking towards the kitchen staring at Kurt who was in pain. "Yeah just some stomach pain." Kurt says sitting at the table resting his hand in his hands looking up at his daughter. "You sure?" Marley asks raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, just finish cleaning."  
Kurt says smiling at her the best he could as Marley hesitantly goes back to cleaning. It wasn't this bad when I was pregnant before, gaga this hurt, Kurt thinks to himself pretending to smile to ease his kids worries.

"So we talked it through and your grounded for a month, no friends and no internet." Puck says standing in Jake's doorway as Marley and Jake lay on his bed watching Pretty Little Liars. "Okay." Jake says smiling at his dad softly who just turns his gaze to Marley, "One week no internet. You should have called us." Puck says as Marley nods her head shamefully. "Sorry." Marley says avoiding eye contact with her dad, "Your dad is getting food, um I'm sorry about earlier." Puck says walking away quietly as Marley and Jake stare at each other.

Kurt walks into his bosses office at Vogue smiling with the new internet page down and completed. "Isabelle I finished the page." Kurt says handing the page prints out to Isabelle looking through photos on her iPad. "You are like a dream come true Kurt Hummel." Isabelle says smiling at him looking through the pictures. "Thanks." Kurt says smiling at her. "So how's everything with you husband, and your kids? I heard they threw a party with out your consent." Isabelle says as Kurt lets out a loud huff, as Isabelle nods. "Yeah, they got dr..unk and-and-and.." Kurt says grabbing his stomach again as Isabelle stands up walking over to him. "Kurt are you okay?" Isabelle asks as Kurt swallows deeply. "Yeah-no." Kurt says starting to fall as Isabelle somewhat catches him falling to the floor with him lighting the fall as Isabelle start yelling for someone to call 911.

Isabelle's assistants and a couple coworker walk into to find what the commotion was about, "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The ambulance arrives in no time as I one rushes on airbag on Kurt's face giving him oxygen as Kurt grips Isabelle's hand when they load him on the ambulance starting to catch his breathe scared out of his mind.

"Ryder can we talk!" Jake yell running down the crowded hallway, "No we can't Jake!" Ryder say facing Jake in the middle of the hallway. "Yes we can you just don't want to." "Whatever Jake." Ryder yells about to storm off when Jake pulls him into a soft gentle kiss as everyone else watches in shock, Jake wraps his arms around Ryder's waist pulling him in close, as Ryder wraps his arms around Jake's neck deepening the kiss and passionate as they stand in each other's arms kissing.

"Larissa when are you going stop being made at me?" Marley asks following behind her. "I'm not mad Marley, I'm just done." Larissa says opening her locker an grabbing a notebook. "Done what do you mean done?" Marley asks confused and looking at Larissa. "Marley, I love you, but go be the best Marley Elizabeth Rose Puckerman you can be,... Just do it without me." Larissa says smiling at Marley kissing her cheek, closing her locker and with a turn of her heel walking away towards gym class wiping the few tears that built up in her eyes. "Larissa." Marley whispers quietly and leaning against Larissa's locker.

"I see your earlier Kurt." Cassandra says with a soft laugh as she sets her chart on the counter pulling on gloves. "Well when you collapse at work I don't think you have a choice." Kurt says smiling at Cassandra with a turn of his head. "Yeah, so I need a pee sample, a blood sample, and then we will run some tests and I will get back to you." Cassandra says smiling at Kurt as a nurse comes in handing him a cup, after peeing in the cup and then getting his blood taken and waiting for Cassandra to come back. "Kurt, have you been vomiting and having nausea?" Cassandra asks as Kurt watches her bite her lower lip nervously. "Um yeah, I figured it happened in my last pregnancy so I didn't think much of it." Kurt says as Cassandra nods with a frown on her face, "we need to take a full body Cat-scan." Cassandra says as Kurt stares at her a little scared.

"Hey Kurt your late, how was work?" Puck asks sitting on the couch smiling at Kurt who had a face of shock. "Great." Kurt says softly, "I have to use the bathroom." Kurt says walking straight to the bathroom locking the door behind him sitting on the toilet as year feel down his face holding a lab result from the doctor, tears continue to fall from his face until Puck's knocking on the door. "You okay babe." "Perfect." Kurt wiping the tears away smiling and opening the door kissing Puck cheek walking to the kitchen wiping tears from his eyes as Puck just watches him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News Left And Right

Chapter 5: Bad News Left And Right?

Jake and Marley lay on Jake's bed watching some rerun of a show they watch all the time. "Hey kids, have you talked to your dad recently?" Puck asks walking into Jake's room sitting on the bed, "Yeah, everyday." Marley and Jake say in unison. "Well like a serious heart to heart talk?" Puck asks as he watches his kids look at him slightly confused with the same eyebrow raise. "No, is there something we should know?" Jake asks sitting up on the bed facing his dad.

"I don't know." Puck says softly as Jake nods confused. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Marley asks looking up at Puck, who just shakes his head no, "If he says something to YOU, let me know." Puck says walking out of them room, damn I figured he'd at least tell our kids.

"Mercedes what are you doing we have to talk... Okay, how's 4:30 sound?... Uhhuh.. Okay.. Love you too boo." Kurt says hanging up the phone as Marley walks in the room smiling. "Hey sweetie, how's things with Larissa any better, I know it's only been a week but anyways." Kurt asks smiling at his daughter as she grabs an apple sitting at the kitchen table with a huff. "Take it as not so well?" "That's an understatement, she won't talk to me in glee club, she got her whole schedule classes changed so we aren't in any of the same ones, does she hate me?" Marley asks looking at the floor as Kurt grabs his hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"I wouldn't say hate baby girl, she's just going through something. I did it to your father when we broke up in high school. But hey were married now." Kurt says giving her reassuring smile as she just nods her head taking a bite of her apple just looking at Kurt. "I hope your right dad, so do are you okay? I mean you haven't been acting like it?" Marley asks as Kurt just nods his head looking at her not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I'm fine." Kurt lies smiling at her standing up, "I have to see Mercedes, I will talk to you later sweetheart." Kurt says kissing Marley's forehead. "Have fun, tell her I said hi." Marley says smiling at Kurt. "You always have fun with the lovely Mercedes Jones." Kurt says as Marley laughs lightly and Kurt puts on his coat grabbing his keys and walking away as Marley watches knowing he's lying.

"Hey you." Kurt says sitting at the Starbucks next to Mercedes as a fan walks away after Mercedes signed a new copy of her album for the girl. "Well hello white boy, I texted you." "Oh I'm sorry I forgot my phone at home. It's so weird that your famous." Kurt taking a sip of his Carmel Iced coffee, "Oh yeah well when your this awesome what do you expect." Mercedes says as her and Kurt laugh lightly. "So true." Kurt says smiling as her, "So what's wrong?" Mercedes asks as Kurt says licking his upper lip as Mercedes nods, "I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me." "A lot." Kurt says with a huff as he starts explaining about his stomach pains, how he thought he was pregnant again, and how he collapsed at work.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Mercedes as Kurt blinks away the tears in his eyes looking at Mercedes. "The doctor said... Umm.. Okay you can't tell anyone Puck doesn't know yet." Kurt says as Mercedes nods her head as if she were asking yes. "Cassandra said um I have... Have..." Kurt says as Mercedes stares at him in shock and horror and sadness, "Oh my god." Mercedes says pulling Kurt into her arms as tears fell down her face and fans stood by wanting to ask for her signature and take pictures as the paparazzi stand by still taking pictures. "You have to tell him." "I can't." Kurt says as one of the girls walk over. "Sorry." Mercedes says grabbing the cd writing her name on it, "It's alright." Kurt says smiling at the girl who smiles back at him "Your talking to a legend." Kurt says with the smile still on his face as the girl just about passes out when Mercedes shakes her hand.

"Hello?" Puck says answering Kurt's phone seeing that Cassandra was calling. "Oh Puck, is Kurt home?" Cassandra asks in a not so happily tone that made Puck wonder, "No, but can I take a message?" Puck asks as Cassandra sighs deeply. "I just wanted to see how he was, he didn't tell you that he came in did he?" Cassandra asks slightly confused, "No he didn't, is he okay?" "I think you should talk to him, so I'll let you go have him give me a call." Cassandra says as her and Puck said goodbye. Is Kurt pregnant? Why would she tell me? Is he pregnant with a different man's baby?

"Kurt are you pregnant?" Puck asks as they sit on their bed, the kids had just laid down for bed and Kurt and Puck were in there bed. "That was random, but no I'm pregnant why do you ask?" Kurt asks setting the latest edition of Vogue magazine on the night stand next to his bed. "Cassandra called, I know she's a baby doctor and that means your pregnant, why wouldn't you tell me?" Puck asks slightly confused. "But I'm not pregnant." Kurt says looking at him shocked, "It's someone else's baby isn't it?" Puck asks as Kurt face light up in angry. "No puck the only man I've let inside of me was you." Kurt says crossing his arms. "So what's wrong than, and don't tell me it's nothing cause Cassandra sounded really concerned." "Fine you want to have this talk lets have it, let me go get the kids cause you all should know." Kurt says getting out of bed opening the door. "Good lets do it." Puck says as Kurt yells for Jake and Marley, it takes a couple minutes before there both on Kurt and Puck's bed tired and confused.

"We need to have a family meeting." Kurt says as Puck sits next to Marley with an arm around her shoulder. "About what? Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Jake asks rubbing his eyes, "No Jake your dad wants to have the talk now." Kurt says as all eyes are on Puck now. "So I went to the doctors Monday, because I had stomach pains and I though hey maybe pregnant-" Kurt says as Marley's yell cuts him off.

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT!" Marley yells as Jake elbows her side, "Sorry," "No sweetheart, but well I was there, I got blood work done, and catscan, and they found out, I have stomach cancer. And they don't know if chemotherapy will help, so there." Kurt says pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys, as his family sits there in shock, "Where are you going?" Puck manages out, "I have to go to work, Isabelle needs help tonight." Kurt says as he walks out of the room leaving his family confused and sad. Puck pulls Marley in his arms as she starts to cry and Jake crawls over as Puck pulls him in close. "Everything's going to be okay." Puck says softly while holding his kids close in his arms.

"Isabelle, I lied I'm available, to come in, I'm on my way." Kurt says driving to Vogue building. "Oh great! Thank you so much!" Isabelle said excitedly as Kurt says his goodbye hanging up the phone, Kurt's a couple blocks away from the office when he turns a corner as Kurt looks up screaming as a speeding truck hits his car going at 50 miles per hour.

"Kurt! This is like the 50th time I'm calling, where in the hell are you?" Puck says hanging up the phone sitting on his bed, it was about 7 now and Marley and Jake were getting ready for school. "Isabelle?" Puck says after calling Kurt's boss, "Noah, is Kurt with you?" Isabelle asks concerned, "I thought he was with you." Puck says confused. "No he called me this morning idk 1ish, and said he was coming in and never showed is he alright?" Isabelle asks as Puck hears her tapping her pen on the table. "I don't know, let me know if he calls." Puck says hanging up the phone sitting on the bed running his fingers over his phone.

"Dad!" Marley yells on the house phone in the kitchen. "What's up sweetheart." Puck asks walking into the kitchen as Marley hands him the phone with tears in her eyes. "Hello?" Puck asks walking over to his daughter wrapping an arm around Marley's shoulder. "Is this Noah Puckerman, spouse of Kurt Puckerman?" The man on the other line says. "Yeah is everything alright?" Puck asks concerned. "Your husband was in an accident last night, he's at New York Memorial Hospital." The man says as Puck drops the phone in shock as Marley grips Puck's hand balling her eyes out. "Hello? Sir? Are you there?" The man says as the phone lies on the floor.

So sorry lovelies bad news I know, poor Kurt and I know your probably thinking it's cliche fight and then accident but I felt that it would make Puck and Kurt come closer after realizing Kurt could die any day so don't hate me, and if your wondering is Kurt gonna die, keep wondering I'm not sure yet lol till next time darlings


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Kurt Hummel

Chapter 6: I Am Kurt Hummel

"Kurt Puckerman! Where in the hell is Kurt Puckerman!" Puck yells walking into the hospital with Marley and Jake right behind him, "Sir I need you to calm down." A police officer says, "Where the hell is my husband?" Puck growls at them. "He's in surgery, you'll have to wait." "Is he gonna be alright? Is my dad going to live?" Marley asks, as Jake wraps an arm around her shoulder comforting her. "We don't know, the man who hit your husband was drunk 3 times the legal limit, he's going to be okay if he ever walks again." The officer says as Puck tries to control his angry. "So what your telling me is my husband went to work and got hit by a drunk?" Puck asks crossing his arms staring at the officer who grimly nods his head.

"Where the hell is he I'll kill him!" Puck yells as the officer holds him back until Puck is sobbing in his arms, as the officer just holds him. Jake pulls out his phone typing in a number, "What are you doing?" "Calling Isabelle." Jake says looking at his sister with a soft smile. "Isabelle, it's Jake, I just wanted to let you know that he's been in an accident." Jake says as he walks off with the phone.

To Finn and Rachel,

Marley: Hey we need you at the hospital right now!  
Rachel: What's wrong?  
Marley: Kurt got into an accident and they don't know if he's gonna  
Rachel: Omg I'm on my way Marley  
Finn: Which hospital?  
Marley: Umm idk, New York Memorial Hospital.  
Finachel: Be there in 5

Finn and Rachel come running through the hospital doors to see Puck still sobbing in the police officers arms, Jake holding Marley as she cried in his arms, "Are you okay?" Rachel says walking over to her niece and nephew as Marley looks at her clinging to her as Rachel just holds her rubbing circles into her back, "Everything will be fine sweetie."

Finn walks over to Puck and the officer, the officer just holds Puck caringly, "What happened?" Finn asks as Puck turns around and collapses into Finn arms sobbing into Finn's neck. "Who are you to the victim?" "I'm his brother, now what happened?" Finn asks holding Puck, "Your brother was in a car accident and got hit by a drunk man, Kurt's in surgery he should be out in an hour, you can have a seat in the waiting room." The officer says motioning to towards the waiting room, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Marley, and Jake wait in the waiting room, Puck with an arm around Marley as she quietly cried into his neck, Rachel with an arm around Jake, Finn comforting his brothers husband and best friend.

"Hey guys, how you holding up?" Dani asks standing infront of them, Dani worked as a doctor at the hospital she was the most known surgeon and has 9/10 life saving percentage. "As okay as you can." Finn says smiling softly at them, "Kurt got out of surgery, he's in a coma, he had a piece of his car in his side and serve head trauma." Dani says softly, "Is he-he-he gonna-" "We don't know yet Puck." Dani says softly, "I'll have my nurse bring you to him but I have to talk to another family. I'll come talk to you later and tell you the things they won't tell you." Dani says giving Puck's hand a soft squeeze, "I'm so sorry this happened." Dani says walking away, as a nurse led them to Kurt's room. Puck holds his kids close in his arms with Finn and Rachel behind them.

They walk into to Kurt's room to see him practically lifeless on the bed as Puck walked over to him sitting in the chair next to him staring at his soft face before sliding Kurt's hand in his own, Rachel and Finn stand back just staring with tears in his eyes.

They stay at the hospital until they kick them out, the next day Marley and Jake went to school and Puck went to work and cried the whole time. Marley was in the hall alone and saw Larissa at her locker. "Larissa!" Marley says with a cracky voice, "Marley?" Larissa asks sounding concerned on accident, "I mean yes." Larissa says straighten up and looking at her ex. "My dads in the hospital and I just want you to hold me." Marley says as tears fall down her face and tears fill Larissa's eyes as she stared at her as Marlet was about to walk away Larissa grabs her pulling Marley into her arms holding her tightly gripping her almost. "I still love you Larissa and I didn't mean to cheat on you." Marley sobs into Larissa's neck. "I love you too Marley." Larissa says holding her best friend and lover.

"Ry, I need him here." Puck says with his head in Ryder's lap laying on the couch, Ryder holding Jake's hand and the other playing with his hair softly. "Jake, you haven't shed a tear since you found out and I-" "what the hell do you mean are you saying I don't love him!" "No babe, I'm saying it's not healthy and you know I'm always here for you." Ryder says kissing Jake's forehead after laying him back down. "I just have to be the rock for my dad and sister." Jake says quietly. "I know babe I know." Ryder murmurs holding Jake close to him. Later that night cuddling in Jake's bed.

Jake gets out of bed it was about three and walks to his dads room opening the door and slowly sliding in grabbing something and slipping out un noticed and seen. Jake says creeps back into his room holding Kurt's brown leather jacket close to his chest, it smelt like Kurt, his cologne/perfume he literally mixed Fantasy by Britney Spears with Rain by Marc Jacobs, Kurt liked the smell of both and they were both his idols pop idol and clothing idol. As long as Jake could remember Kurt always wore it in the fall everyday, Jake took his first steps to Kurt well he wore the coat, Kurt wore when Jake first called him dada. Jake pulls the jacket to his face smiling it and bursting into tears holding it close to his chest.

Tears fell down his face as loud sobs escapes his throat, he eventually woke up Ryder with his sobs as Ryder pulls him into his chest as I sob into his neck. Jake clinched to the jacket and Ryder as tears escaped his eyes.

3 Weeks Later, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Marley and Jake wait in the waiting room after Kurt went into surgery from internal bleeding in the chest because all of the car didn't come out. After hours of waiting Dani walks over with a good and bad smile. "There's good and bad news guys." Dani says quietly. "What is it?" Puck asks clinging to his daughter and son. "He got our of surgery an hour ago and is awake." Dani says softly. "Where is he can I see him!" Puck says standing up as Dani stopped him, "There's something you should know, I went to talk to him and he didn't remember who I was." Dani says softly as they all exchange this look, "Just let us see him." Finn says as Dani nods leading them down the hall. They walk into Kurt's room as Kurt stares at them blankly.

"Hey baby." Puck says walking towards Kurt holding his hand. "Hi, you." Kurt says confused and staring at Puck weirdly. "You don't remember me?" Puck says slightly hurt as Kurt stares at him, "No, I'm sorry, who are you?" Kurt asks, "I'm your husband Puck." Puck says as Kurt nods his head. "Well that explains why I thought you were really hot." Kurt says as Puck rolls his eyes laughing lightly. "I'm your daughter, Marley." Marley says walking to the other side of his bed. "My daughter's beautiful." Kurt says grabbing her hand lightly. "And I'm Jake your son." "Well it's nice to meet you guys." Kurt says with a shrug of his shoulders. "When is he gonna get his memory back?" Puck asks looking at Dani, "That's not something we can predict." Dani say, "I have to go, I'll be back in a later." And with that Dani swiftly walked out of the room.

"So..." Kurt says awkwardly as he looks around at the people, "I'm Finn your brother and this is your sister in law Rachel." Finn says smiling at Kurt. "Hi." Kurt says smiling at them softly. "Well this is odd." Kurt says looking around the room.

Hello my darlings, my lovelies, and loyal readers who I love, this is another wonderful chapter and your still probably angry about what just happened, but that's okay so enjoy it and love it till next to my darlings:)❤️㈏1㈏6


End file.
